Across the Second Dimension: Alphabet challenge: Alessandra
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: This is a try to my Alphabet Challenge, and it's a try. Hum...Well, disclaimers is inside and I posted the Letter E.
1. Letter A

**Across the Second Dimension Alphabet Challenge.**

**Ark I: Alessandra.**

**Chapter 1: Amnesia-inator.**

**Summary: **_Alessandra knew that if they don't find a way to convince Perry's boss to let them keep the platypus, a friendship long 5 years would end._

* * *

_**Roof of the 1**__**st**__** Dimension Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.**_

Alessandra Cesarini smiled when Perry and his alternate self saluted each other, before the former Platyborg left to go back to his dimension to be with his family and restart his relationship with the boys.

"I hope everything will turn alright in their dimension..." she said to Perry, while Ferb closed the portal.

Perry nodded, agreeing with what the 18 years old young woman said.

But then Alessandra had the funny feeling that they're forgetting something else, because her features became once again thoughtful.

"Uhm..." she said. "I have the sensation I have forgot something else."

"You'll remember it, Alessandra." Phineas' voice made the young woman and platypus turn their attention to the Flynn-Fletcher's step-brothers, their sister and Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Alessandra shrugged.

"I guess so..." she said to the end.

Meanwhile the boys and their sister went to their platypus.

Alessandra now could tell that Phineas wasn't angry anymore to Perry for the fact he never told them he was a secret agent...

Wait...secret agent...secret agent...secret...

"Man, this was the greatest day ever." Phineas said. "Imagine how much fun we can have together now that we know you're a secret agent!"

That was what Alessandra needed to remember about the pamphlet.

"Ayeeeeeeeeeee!" Alessandra yelled. "The pamphlet! I forgot about the pamphlet!"

The others looked to them, and Alessandra holds a finger out as to say a minute and then run toward the bag that she dropped when Alt. Perry thrown her, Phineas and Perry to the ground.

She grabbed it, and started to look inside.

She didn't notice an old man and his assistant walking toward them and the discussion, until she found what she needed.

"Found it!" she called, emerging from her bag, holding it.

Then she saw Perry's boss and his assistant.

_At least now he's dressed. _Alessandra thought.

Then she realized that they were surely here for Perry and she remembered that she didn't tell Phineas and Ferb about the consequences of them knowing about Perry being a secret agent.

"Hum...Phineas..." she began. "When you throw the pamphlet away, it landed on the hood of my jacket...And before you ask me why I didn't tell you, I've noticed it when I changed myself in my Robot Riot costume...and...I didn't have time to tell you, also because in all what happened after I kinda forgot about it. Sorry..."

"Don't worry, Alessandra." he told her.

Alessandra nodded, and then Major Monogram spoke.

"Kids, I'm sorry, but now that Agent P's cover has been blown, you won't be allowed to see him anymore." Major Monogram said.

That made Phineas realize why Perry never wanted them to know his secret, because he turned to Perry.

"That's why you didn't want us to know your secret." he exclaimed.

Perry just nodded, looking sad and a little guilty.

_Finally, he got it! _Alessandra thought. _I had the feeling that there was a motive, but none ever listens to my intuitions._

She then regrets thinking it because she looked to Phineas and saw him sad.

"So we'll never see Perry again?" he asked to the Major. "There has to be another way!"

"Sorry Phineas, it's not safe." Major Monogram said, through to Alessandra he didn't sound sorry, just serious. "You know too much."

_Oh, just give these boys a break, no?! _she thought. _These poor boys had too pass the entire afternoon being chased from Alt. Doofenshmirtz and his evil Norm-bots, Perry-2 is forgiven because we know he wasn't in control of himself, and now you tell them that they have to lose Perry because his secret agent identity has been blown. At least try to sound really sorry._

She thought it but didn't tell it out loud.

"Now I've never wished so much that I could **UNKNOWN **something." Phineas thought out loud.

That made Alessandra realize something.

_Unknown something...Of course...But that means they have all to decide if they want to do that._

She was about to open her mouth, when Carl spoke.

"Sir! There may be another way." he said. "What about Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-inator?"

_Wow...Dr. Doofenshmirtz built an Amnesia-inator? I don't know if I want to kiss that man or kick his ass right now. And thanks to Carl, maybe there's a way the boys won't have to lose their pet._

Alessandra almost wanted to laugh to Major Monogram's shocked face.

She guessed he didn't believe he didn't think of that.

"I never made an Amnesia-inator." then Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "I think I would remember building something like that!"

_Knowing Dr. D..._ Alessandra thought. _He fired the Amnesia-inator, by accident, on himself...and he forgot that._

Then Major Monogram spoke.

"Well, that might work, but you'd all have to agree."

Alessandra looked to Phineas and Ferb.

"So, our choice is either to forget the best day ever, forget the biggest adventure we've ever had, and forget meeting Agent P...and also Alessandra." Phineas said.

That made Alessandra realize that they had met today, and she has to forget too.

"Oh, yeah, you have to forget me too…likewise." she admitted.

"Or remember today...but never see Perry again?"

Alessandra's brown eyes looked to the platypus that looked so sad...like he actually was thinking they'd choose remembering today over keeping him.

And that broke Alessandra's heart.

In this long afternoon where she had gotten to know about the platypus, she grew to like him a lot.

She decided to forget that day, and was about to speak when Ferb spoke.

"Well, we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry." he said, smiling.

That made Phineas smile too, knowing he was right.

"Agreed." he said.

Alessandra smiled, she could tell they were doing the right decision.

"Yeah!" she and the others, that she just noticed that they arrived, agreed.

Perry smiled.

* * *

_**End of the 1**__**st**__** Chapter of the Alphabet challenge.**_

_**What do you think? Read and Review.**_

_**I don't own Phineas and Ferb's characters, but my OC and this challenge.**_

_**See you,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_


	2. Letter B

**Letter B: ****Bonds.**

**Summary: **_Alessandra had studied the bonds around her travelling companion had with each other, and she came to a conclusion. That no matter what will happen, everyone will always have a bond with the other that will prove to be strong._

* * *

_**Kanto's Region, Pallet Town, Alessandra's house.**_

Alessandra gave a heavy sigh as she entered her house.

This first day as the Dimension Traveller had been a lot...well, a lot too lot.

I know it doesn't make sense, but she was really tired.

Alessandra went to her room and plopped down her bed.

She sighed.

"Still tired..." she said to herself. "And to say I slept before returning here..."

She sighed again.

"Well, maybe I used too much power in that Robot Riot yesterday." she mumbled.

She then sat and started to fiddle with her bag.

Before she returned home she bought a journal where she decided to write into it the opinions of the adventure she lived.

She never had to do that when she travelled around the regions of Kanto, Jotho, Unova, Sinnoh and Hoenn, but yesterday she happened to see some things that brought her to decide and write her thoughts.

Yesterday she saw bonds being tested and a lot of things happen.

She grabbed her journal and taking a pen wrote into it.

While writing, she thought about it.

Bonds can be tested, but if you have trust on the other people, you learn that your bond with your friends, family and people just meet can be proved to be strong.

And that to her was an important thing.

* * *

_**End of the Letter B.**_

_**What do you think? Read and Review.**_

_**I don't own Phneas and Ferb's characters, but my OC and this challenge.**_

_**See you later,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_


	3. Letter C

**Alphabet Challenge.**

**Letter C: Cyborg.**

**Summary: **_Alright, she admits that! To the beginning Alessandra had started to grow hating Cyborg because of Platyborg, but the young girl learned that he wasn't in control, and to the end she's happy that Alt. Perry is back to normal and where he belongs._

_**Top of the DEI in the first dimension.**_

Alessandra watched as the portal closed after the former Platyborg stepped in.

Alright, she has to admit it, to the beginning she started to grow hating Cyborg because of him, but she knew that he wasn't in control of himself, but that started to dissolve when she started to use the good sense, like when she reasoned that Perry had a good reason to not tell the boys that he was a secret agent.

She started to wonder about that the exact time Alt. Phineas run to hug Perry, thinking it was their Perry.

Yes, she still hated the cyborg, but that didn't stop her from starting to use her good sense.

That brought her to be right about the reason of Perry having a good reason to not tell the boys that he was a secret agent, why she wouldn't had been right even on this?

It proved her deduction to be right, and she was now happy that Alt. Perry was back to normal and now reunited to Alt. Phineas and Ferb.

That was how the things should be, and that now the Second Dimension would be back to normal.

But now...

She remembered another thing, and she knew that there was a new problem about to arrive.

Indeed...

She was about to speak to let them know about the consequences of them knowing Perry's secret, since Phineas was now excited about the fact that his pet was a secret agent, when...

"Yes, yes." a old man spoke. "The next fifteen minutes will be a real hoot. Then of course Agent P has to go away forever."

Little everyone knew was that this would bring to decisions.

_**End of the Letter C.**_

_**What do you think? Read and Review.**_

_**I don't own Phineas and Ferb but my character.**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_


	4. Letter D

**Alphabet Challenge: Alessandra.**

**Letter D: Dimension Traveller.**

**Summary: **_The job of a Dimension Traveller is never easy. Alessandra learned it in the first day. But...that doesn't mean it doesn't have their ups!_

Alessandra in this adventure has learned a lot of things, and to say to the beginning she started to give up on her job as a Dimensional Traveller because it was too dangerous.

But she learnt from this adventure that there are ups and down in every adventure...and this first adventure taught that to her.

But she learned to never give up, she learned it today.

And that's what she will always remember.

_**End of the Letter D.**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_

_**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but my OC.**_


	5. Letter E

**Alphabet Challenge: Alessandra.**

**Chapter 6: Enemies?**

**Summary: **_Alessandra, while ordering her Glaceon the moves to defeat Leafborg, can't help but wonder if they're really the enemies. A spin-off to Cyborg and follows the Adventure Ark._

_**Top of the DEI.**_

Alessandra looked around her while she was helping her Glaceon battling Leafborg.

She wasn't the only one fighting, for Danville and the other dimension.

Perry was fighting his alternate self that was turned into a cyborg from Alt. Doofenshmirtz and Phineas...well, he was battling too, but Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

She was just hoping that Phineas could manage to destroy the Other-Dimension-inator.

Then she was brought to the situation with Leafborg by her beloved Glaceon that cried dodging an attack from said cyborg Leafeon.

Alessandra gasped and snapped her attention to the battle she should be directing not distracting herself.

"Sorry, Ice!" she called. "Now I won't distract myself."

Ice nodded, and turned her eyes to the enemy.

Alessandra took a breath, her eyes hardening.

"Alright, let's show this Cyborg our moves in Contests." she said.

Ice nodded again, and then Leafborg attacked.

"Alright, let's start." she said.

Then she starts her orders.

"Ice, use Ice Shard!" she began the order.

Ice started using the move, hammering the Cyborg Leafeon.

The Cyborg Leafeon, even if she was turned mostly into a Cyborg, was still susceptible to Ice moves, since she was still a Grass Type, so she had to stop the attack.

Alessandra's eyes softened, because she felt bad, but she knew it had to be done.

She then sighed again and passed to her next move.

"Ice, switch and use Icebeam!" she called.

Ice stopped the attack and the Leafborg was about to attack when the Glaceon fired a beam of Ice, that froze the Cyborg Leafeon solid.

_I can't help but wonder... _Alessandra thought, while passing to the next order.

"Now, free her with Quick Attack!" she ordered.

Ice looked to her like she was crazy but she did what she was told to.

The Cyborg Leafeon was freed and was sent stumbling near a power socket.

_Are really Platyborg and Leafborg the enemy? _she thought.

Then she breathed in and gave her the next order, that would end the battle.

"Quick..." she called. "LAST RESORT!"

The Fresh Snow Pokémon nodded and used the attack, that was sure to end up the battle.

The screen went dark and suddenly words appeared:

_Enemy or not…he only way to stop Alt. Doofenshmirtz is also defeating them!_

_**End of the fifth Letter challenge.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Pokémon, but I own Alessandra, the name Ice (Icelady the Glaceon nickname) and this.**_

_**See you,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_


End file.
